User talk:MJRivera
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 22:34, 30 July 2006 (UTC) ---- Can someone tell me the codes to imbed to link the episodes I mentioned in my user page to their appropriate episode pages? Thanks. --MJRivera 12:18, 30 July 2006 (EDT) :Hello MJRivera. Links are simply created by putting "" and "" around the episode names. So: and . See also and our Introduction. -- Kobi 16:26, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Point of view and tense Please note that in articles such as Acapulco, past tense is used deliberately, since we are writing an encyclopedia from the point of view of archivists from the far future (29th century or even later). See Memory Alpha:Point of view for more information. Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:41, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Were we told by these archivists that the city no longer exists? --MJRivera 15:43, 5 April 2008 (UTC) We are the archivists, and the assumption is that 1,000 years from now, transient things like cities, nations, etc. if they still exist, will be in a vastly different form than now. Again, see Memory Alpha:Point of view; it's a policy that not everyone agrees with, and over which there have been a number of rather passionate arguments on both sides of the issue. But, it's the POV that has been agreed on by the majority. It can always be brought up again for discussion, of course. ;) -- Renegade54 16:07, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Not just "1000 years"... but some unsaid enormous amount of time in the future. -- Sulfur 16:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Right, 10,000 years, 100,000 years... a long time in the future, in which the information recorded here is truly ancient history. -- Renegade54 16:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::I sure hope Acapulco and Berkely still exist far, far into the future :) --MJRivera 03:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC)